


Just Another Ghost Story

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ava Starr Needs a Hug, Bad Team Dynamics, Bitter Ava Starr, Chronic Pain, Don't copy to another site, Dum-E is the best, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bill Foster, SHIELD isn't all that great, There's a reason HYDRA could hide in it after all, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark's Adoption Habit Strikes Again, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: The first time Tony sees Ava Starr, he doesn’t actually know what he’s seeing. At first he thinks that SHIELD got close to recreating his suit after all.  A suit for infiltration and assassinations - right up their alley. And then he learns there is a person in there, making it impossible for him not to get involved. It's not as if he can just leave her there, is it? (No of course not, don't be ridiculous.)





	Just Another Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> This has been circling my head for a while now. Because I saw Ava and instantly had _thoughts_.

The first time Tony sees her, he doesn’t actually know what he’s seeing. His first thought is its some kind of replica of his suit. A better one than anyone else has been able to make so far, but still - off. Because it doesn’t move like a person. Not exactly. The movement is a little bit too jerky, a little bit too liquid, a little bit too - wrong. 

Wrong in a way that isn’t immediately obvious, but still set your teeth on edge. Wrong in a way that makes you question its humanity. It’s extraordinary yes. From the video Tony is watching it has the power of intangibility. It walks right through a wall without any damage. And that - that is something. It doesn’t help that it is filed under the codename Ghost. 

Tony had been going through all of the leaked SHIELD files when he found it, frantically sorting through what is HYDRA and what is not. Trying to save those he can. HYDRA may have been in SHIELD, but SHIELD was not HYDRA. There are hundreds - thousands - of agents out there, now at risk because their missions are on the web for anyone to see. Covers open for anyone to find. Tony may have had problems with SHIELD’s policies, but that still doesn’t mean he is going to stand by and do nothing. 

Damn Rogers for not calling him. Damn Romanov. They can trust some random stranger to help them, but not Tony? Not their own teammate? Not their own  _ tech savvy _ genius? Tony could have done the same thing they did with much less fanfare and a whole hell of a lot less collateral damage if anyone had bothered to ask him. Or let him know what is going on. 

But oh no. That would make too much sense. 

So here he is, sorting through files, sending out his people to help those he can. The file gives him pause. Is this HYDRA or is this SHIELD? Does it really matter? If either of them have this kind of technology on hand, he needs to know. The kind of damage this could do in the wrong hands - well. He doesn’t have to stretch his imagination much, considering the next video is of the suit phasing through someone’s chest and ripping their heart out. Christ that is... well. It certainly answers whether this is something worth pursuing or not. 

He’d also like to say that answers what side of the fence it is on, but honestly he isn’t so sure. It’s not as if SHIELD was a shining beacon of light, now was it? Surely there was a reason HYDRA was able to hide in it for so long. It couldn’t have all been one spectacular game of hide and seek could it? It’s impossible to think that there were no hints at all. And if there were, obviously it didn’t send out any red flags to anyone. What does that say about the organization? Nothing good. 

He follows the trail. It doesn’t take long to realize this ghost is some kind of assassin. A super weapon aimed to take out those that are in the way. Yes there are other missions, stealth and infiltration. A good number of those and it makes perfect sense why. But that doesn’t stop the fact that there are still far too many kill mission assignments in through the mix. 

And then he finds the profile page and almost screams. This - this is not a suit. This is a person. An actual, real life person doing this. An actual person who - Lovelace be damned, what in the hell is this? It’s not a mutation, not in the traditional sense from what he’s reading. He quickly scans through the history - her father worked with SHIELD, Pym screwed him over, the quantum tunnel, the accident and the aftermath. And what an aftermath it is. Molecular disequilibrium. He’s never heard of the term before - it was likely made just for her - but he can guess what it is even without reading about it. This girl’s body is literally being torn apart and then being put back together again in the most horrifying comparison to Prometheus ever to exist outside the pages of a book. 

He knows instantly that she is on the save list - and not only because if someone else manages to control her than they have a powerful weapon on their hands. And that’s just what they’ll try to do. SHIELD controlled her with the suit and the promise of a cure. Anyone else - well. It doesn’t bear thinking about. It doesn’t matter that she definitely has HYDRA missions on her file. SHIELD used her just as much and just as harshly. And with the kind of pain she has to be in? It’d be so easy to plead insanity due to chronic pain. People have gone insane for less. 

Not that he’s going to assume that she is crazy, but there has to be a lot going on in her head about her situation. And he’s willing to bet that most of it isn’t good. The more he reads the more horrified he feels. This... this is terrible. Absently he notes the mention of ‘the Soldier’ in more than a few files. So it looks like HYDRA liked to let their pets play together. How nice. Tony wants to sick up. Or punch something. Or both, both is definitely an option at this point. 

“JARVIS gather what you can on both codename Ghost and codename Winter Soldier.” 

“Of course Sir. And might I suggest that you take a break? Or at least drink the smoothie Dum-E has prepared for you? It is safe for human consumption.” 

“Too much work to do still,” he shakes his head but reaches for the glass that Dum-E is wheeling over. “Yes, very good, you managed to be useful for once,” he says when Dum-E beeps proudly. He takes a sip, hiding a smile as Dum-E does a victory spin, knocking over a pile of tools. “Tragedy,” he sighs, far,  _ far _ too fondly. What a disaster. 

Dum-E beeps again and almost brains Tony with a wrench, losing his grip on it as he waves it around in his claw. 

He dodges it expertly. “No assassination attempts before breakfast,” Tony chides, “Disaster,” he mutters as he gets back to work. Still that little display did help cheer him up a little. He has a sneaking suspicion that that was the plan all along. Sneaky, sneaky bots. But no time to play, he has work to do. 

:::

It takes some time to track Starr down. It would appear that someone has taken her in already. That could either be a good or bad thing, depending. She is at an old mansion that looks like it should belong on the set of Haunted Mansion more than in a magazine. A careful look around doesn’t show him any security, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t any. He gets out of his car and goes to knock on the door. He has a suit waiting in reserve of course, but he doesn’t want to give the wrong impression. 

At first it seems as if he is going to be ignored, but then the door is opened by an older African American man. Tony smiles winningly. “Hello sorry to bother you like this, but I was wondering if Ava Starr was home?” Wow does that sound corny, like he is here for a play date. Then again, isn’t he? 

The man stiffens, barely noticeable, and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, but you have the wrong house. I don’t know who that is.” 

And that is supposed to convince him. Still it isn’t an unexpected reaction. He just nods though, not wanting to make a scene. “Right. I’ll get out of your hair then,” He smiles, but then adds as he leaves, “Quick tip though, improve your security. This place isn’t as hidden as you probably hope.” 

But then there is something in front of him. “Shit,” he curses as he comes face to face with the suit from the videos, “That wasn’t a threat Danny Phantom, calm down.” And thank you Clint for him knowing that particular reference. 

The suit stares back emotionlessly at him, but makes no move to attack. Is this what people feel like when he confronts them? A faceless danger? 

Thus Tony does what he does best - runs his mouth. “Honestly you’d think that would be common sense. This place is off the beaten path, sure, but it isn’t protected in the way you want. Some improvements are definitely needed if you are planning on staying here permanently. Also can you take a couple of steps back? I haven’t slept in the past, like, month and I’m feeling just as trigger happy as you are. It probably work out better for you than me, but I have been working my butt off, I am up to here with people and this is doing nothing for my mental stability right now.” 

That obviously got something across because she asks, “What do you want?” 

“I want a lot of things sweetheart - world peace, less paperwork, for my teammates not to be such idiots. Right now? I’d love about a gallon of coffee and a year of sleep, but I’m here instead. We don’t always get what we want. And just for the record? SHIELD is a bag of dicks, thought you might like to hear that. Just you know,” he waves a hand, “in case you didn’t figure that one out yourself.” 

“You worked for SHIELD,” Starr accuses. 

“Correction, SHIELD oversaw the Avengers Initiative. There’s a difference. Also that doesn’t make them any less of dicks. Tell me, have you managed to get a better handle on the whole,” he waves a hand in her direction. “And will offering my help get my heart torn out of my chest? I ask because I’m sort of attached to it - literally.” He can feel the eyes of the man behind him, watching him intently. 

Starr removes her mask. “What do you want?” she asks again. 

“I don’t know if you heard, but I’m in the saving people business - it’s what I do in all of my abundant free time. Flying around in a metal suit, it’s great exercise, especially for the abs. I have a six pack like you wouldn’t believe. So? I’m also a genius if you haven’t heard that one either. Creating the impossible for a better future or whatever my company’s motto is suppose to be. Is it bad that I don’t remember it right now? I wasn’t joking about that sleep.” 

“What do you know about quantum physics?” she asks, but she’s frowning now instead of glaring. 

“I once learned thermonuclear astrophysics in a day. Quantum physics is a walk in a park. And speaking of walking - a couple of steps back please? Wow what a time for my body to catch up with my brain. I’m told my brain to mouth filter gets worse when I get too tired, can you tell? I feel like you might because you’re looking at me like I have two heads. I don’t right?” He reaches up to check, “Stranger things have happened you know.” 

“You are insane,” she accuses, but finally takes two steps back. 

“Probably,” he agrees easily, “but all the best people are. So?” 

“Won’t you please come in,” the man says behind them, “and we can see about your coffee. And a chair,” he adds, “I’m Bill Foster.” 

“Tony Stark,” he introduces, “but you already know that. And you,” he points, “Are Prometheus. Get it? Doesn’t matter, it’s your name now. Why are you glaring at me, it’s a compliment. I think. You know maybe JARVIS was right and I should have taken a nap before I came here. Live and learn I guess.” 

They move into the kitchen and sit down. Tony practically collapses into his seat. Oh that’s better. Yeah JARVIS was right about that nap damn him. The mixture of danger and insomnia are doing him in. A very  _ large _ cup of coffee is set in front of him. “I’m nominating you for sainthood,” he says before inhaling the entire thing without pause. “Any chance for a refill?” 

“I’ve seen agents and college students drink coffee slower than that,” Foster comments as he does just that. 

Tony grins as he takes another sip. “You really don’t want to know what I tried in college, it’ll horrify you. It still horrifies my best friend decades later.” Rhodey was always such a worrier. Nothing ever happened - much. He never ended up in the hospital for it. And if he isn’t hospitalized then it doesn’t count. 

“What makes you think you can just walk in here and make empty promises?” Starr asks, obviously done with being ignored. 

“First off I’m Tony Stark, that’s who. Second of all who said anything about empty? I always make sure to fully deliver. Did you hear me promising miracles anywhere out there? I’m not SHIELD, I’m not HYDRA and I may be an ass, but I’m not a dick.” What he isn’t going to mention is his ‘baby duckling thing’ as Rhodey so lovingly puts it. Any time he finds something - or someone - in need of help he just has to get involved. Great for a hero. Bad for a college student with a no pets policy in their dormroom. 

“You know.” She eyes him warily. 

He shrugs. “I’ve read your file yeah. Not that you could have known about HYDRA at the time, but it wasn’t as if SHIELD was any better. And for the record? I read that and I’m still here. I’m a big believer in second chances. Besides that chronic pain is a bag of dicks too? Am I allowed to say that? I know a thing about it and what it’ll do to you, although obviously no where near your extent. I don’t think anyone has ever come close to your extent. That’d go a long way with a jury if it ever ended up there. People have done worse for less.” 

“I knew they were never going to cure me. I still did it.” Her tone is all challenge. 

He shrugs again. “What other hope did you have? Do you actually think they would have just let you walk away? Let’s be honest here, you are a valuable asset. They had you and they knew it. You knew it too otherwise you would have run before they fell.” 

Starr clenches her hand against the table. It phases through briefly before stabalizing. “What life can I have like this? I should have been dead, but instead I am living in this hell. What can you do? What can anyone do? And what do you want in return? How long before you use me too?” 

“I doubt you’re going to believe me, but I don’t want anything from you. You are a human being, not a weapon to be used.” 

“Stop lying!” she shouts. 

“Ava,” Foster chides softly, before turning to him, “We have a quantum energy chamber in the works. It should help stabilize her, but it isn’t a permanent solution.” 

Tony nods. “Right. I’m going to level with you, I have no idea where to start. That doesn’t mean I won’t try though, if you let me.” 

“Nothing is for free,” Starr says bitterly, eyes fierce. 

“No,” Tony agrees because he knows that only too well from his own experience, “but sometimes the price is something you want to pay.” 

“And what is that?” 

“I want you to be able to live your life the way  _ you _ want to. Call it pay back if you want. The best revenge is a life well lived and all that shiz.” He stops and waits. This is more of a risk for her than it is for him. 

Slowly she nods after a long pause. “I will try this.” 

“Thank you,” Foster says gratefully. 

Starr stares him down. “Betray me and I will make what I did in those files look like child’s play.” 

It reminds him nothing more of a hurt kitten, kicked too many times, hissing and feral. He nods. “Right. Well that isn’t terrifying at all, good job. Alright Night Rider, just remember it is a two way street here.” 

She nods. 

Tony has a brief moment of ‘what has he gotten himself into now?’ before he pushes it away. It’ll be fine. He only has good ideas after all. 


End file.
